Summer to Never Forget
by Morosely2101
Summary: The winx families decided to go on vacation to the resort realm. When the winx are on vacation they get to meet six hot guys in the resort realm. But these six guys are troubled with other girls that they don't love. The six other girls will give revenge and try destroy the winx's summer so much heat and splash. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vacation:

Chapter 1:

The school year was finally over after a long year defeating the Trix, and the Winx won them in the last battle.

"Finally school is over and summer time is here, wow time fly I remember like yesterday was the first day of school and now it's the last day of school," said Musa.

"Well at least their would be no more homework, and no more quizzes, and now we get to have fun," said Stella. All of them laugh at Stella's comment.

"What!" asked Stella.

"Stella we all know that you never like to do homework, or to study for the pop-quiz," said Bloom.

"Hey, Flora do you know what you're going to do for the summer," asked Aisha.

"Well, the other day my parents called and I over heard them, that we may spend a summer vacation in the resort realm," said Flora.

"Wow, really," said Aisha. "Well your lucky I don't get to see my parents that often, because their always busy with meetings and protecting the planet from any evil that threatens us all, the only time is I get to spend time with them is during the weekends, or some day's that they don't have too much meetings and most days in the summer," said Aisha.

"Hey Winx, listen to me I've a brilliant idea for the summer vacation, and how we can spend time together and spend time with our parents, what if we all try to convince our parents to go to the resort realm it'll be a blast to spend summer vacation with friends it will be an awesome summer," said Tecna.

"Tecna you're a genius, who ever can come up with an idea like that," said Musa.

"I lover your idea, I would love to spend summer vacation with my friends in the resort realm and guess what there's a bunch hot guys over there," said Stella.

"That is true, spending the summer vacation there is totally the best," said Bloom.

"You're the best Tecna," said Flora.

"Than let's go and pack our things we have to leave by tonight," said Aisha.

The Winx were heading back to their dorms to pack their things, so they can head back to their planets, Bloom and Flora share a dorm Flora was already done packing her things to go to Linphea.

"Are you done Bloom," asked Flora.

"Ya, I'm done just let me get Kiko," said Bloom while picking up her stuff.

"Now, let's go out and see the others," said Flora.

Flora and Bloom left their rooms and closed the door behind them, everyone's done they were waiting for Stella who's still not done.

"Where's Stella," asked Flora.

"She's still not done yet, come on let's go knock the door on her," said Aisha. So they went and knocked the door and opened it, "Stella are you done yet we are all done," said Bloom.

"Yup I'm done so let's go now before it get's too late, but before we leave what about a big group huge," said Stella. They all got into a group huge.

"No matter what comes between us, nothing is going to separate us we're the Winx," Musa said they all cheered.

"Now let's go home now and we'll call each other about what our parents will say," Flora said than they all transported to their realms.

* * *

**Melody:**

When Musa made it to Melody, she walking down the street until she saw her house than she knocked on the door her dad opened the door and he saw Musa, he hugged her and he said to her "Musa darling me and your mother missed you so much," Ho-Boe said.

"You've made us so proud, your always been a special and wonderful girl," Ho-Boe said.

"I've missed you and mom a lot, so how you and mom been doing lately Alfea is an amazing place i really enjoyed it a lot I made lots of different friends from different realm it was amazing," Musa said.

"I'm delighted that you enjoyed your time there," Ho-Boe said.

"Yes, I did in the end of the year there was a concert at red fountain I singed magic in my heart it was amazing all my friends supported me, so where's mom," Musa asked.

"She has a few errands to do, but she will be back in no time," Ho-Boe said. Then they heard the door open it was Matlin she is carrying the bags into the kitchen and after she put the bags in the kitchen she went to the living room and saw her "Musa sweetie I missed you so much it, you've changed the last time I saw you your all grown up now," Matlin said.

"Me to mom I missed you to, why don't we sit," Musa said.

"So how was Alfea? " asked Matlin.

"It's a great school I love it!"

"I knew you would, because I went there when I was your age and I met your father there he was attending red fountain." Matlin said.

"So any plans for what we're going to do in the summer," asked Musa.

Matlin and Ho-Boe glanced at each other and nodded. "Your mother and me discussed instead of spending the summer here as we usually do we decided that the three of us should go to the resort realm and spend the entire summer there," Ho-Boe said.

"WOW! That's great news dad, thank you guys you're the best parents that I would've asked for," Musa got up and hugged her parents.

"So when do we leave," Musa asked.

"We leave tomorrow," Matlin said.

"Cool, then I'm going to pack my stuff now, this is the best," Musa said and she ran upstairs to get her stuff ready.

* * *

**Domino:**

When Bloom got to the palace the guards opened up the gate for Bloom. The servants came to Bloom to take her luggage to her room. "Do you know where my parents would be around now," asked Bloom.

"Your parents are at a meeting right but I'm sure they'll be done in fifteen more minutes or so," the servant replied.

"Just take my luggage to my room and if you see my parents please tell me ok and tell them I'll be waiting in the garden," Bloom said.

"Will do princess," the servant replied and bowed before he left.

"Looks like we're alone kiko," Bloom said I wonder where Daphne is Bloom thought. Bloom walked through the garden and she was feeling like something was watching her.

"Who's there, I'm not afraid of you just come out where ever you are," bloom turned back and saw nothing and when she turned back she saw nothing. "Probably it's the wind that's making these noises, "Bloom said.

Then out of nowhere a scary person appeared that person was wearing a dark black robe with blood on it and the face was all bloody and the eyes are yellow with green color lens, her hair is very black and long "I'm going to kill you, you better run now," she said.

Bloom screamed and said, "who are you and what do you want with me."

"So you really want to know," she said while getting something from her dress "you better run now and you'll know what's coming to you."

Bloom started to run quickly she was running like lightning, she turned her face around to see if the women was chasing her, which she was Bloom didn't see in front of her and bumped right into her parents and bloom fell to the ground "ow that really did hurt," Bloom rubbed her hand on her head. Bloom opened her eyes to see whom she barged into and she saw her parents her father helping her mother off the ground and then turned her head and saw the women and she said "what do you want from me," the women replied "I want to tickle you," she revealed her disguise it was Daphne chasing her around and started to tickle her "Daphne…. why…you," Bloom couldn't catch her breath "you go to admit that I scared the hell out of you," "ok..ok..you did Daphne but why," "cuz I love to have fun with my little sister." Daphne continued to tickle Bloom they were both laughing, their parents were watching them until Oritel cleared his throat "girls…girls…" they both stopped and got off the ground.

"What happened here?"questioned Oritel.

"Nothing, but just having fun with my sister," Daphne smirked at Bloom.

"Well..we have news to tell you, instead of spending the summer here as we always do, this time we decide that the four of us will be spending our summer vacation in the resort realm," Mariam said.

"But why," complied Daphne because she hate to spend the summer there, Bloom tried not to act surprise and said "that's nice, so when do we leave?"

All three of them stared at her, because they know that Bloom doesn't like spending summer vacation outside of Domino for a strange reason, but this time it wasn't like that she wanted to go "what, why are you all looking at me like that."

"Since when do like spending the summer at the resort realm," said Daphne.

"It will be a change for all of us, better than staying here all summer long," replied Bloom.

"We leave tomorrow in the morning, why don't you two start packing," Oritel said.

"I'll start packing from now, come on Daphne it'll be fun when we get over there I promise you that it'll be the best the summer that you'll remember," Bloom grabbed Daphne and started heading to the palace.

"Why will it be the best summer that I'll want to remember," Daphne asked still confused about what Bloom said.

"Because my friend the winx will be there we made a plan about going there plus and you know it's the best resort to spend in summer,"Bloom said.

"Now I wonder why you wanted to go, because you and your friends are meeting there I guess it'll be the best summer than,"Daphne said.

* * *

**Andros:**

Aisha made it back to the palace and she saw the servant and asked "where are my parents."

"There in the throne room princess," the servant said.

"Do they have a meeting or anything so I won't disturb them,"Aisha said.

"No, they don't have any meetings now princess, the servant replied and left back to his duty.

"I'll see if they have free time to talk with me now," Aisha said then she started walling down the hallway to the throne room and overheard her parents talking and hid behind the doors.

"Really Terendor do we have to spend the entire summer in the resort realm," Niobe said.

"It'll be a change for us, it'll be different instead of spending the summer here and the resort realm is a great realm to spend summer vacation, and c'mon you know who we'll get to see over there our old friends their going to be spending their entire summer there and you know you can't deny it," Terendor said.

"Well I suppose your right for once," Niobe said.

Aisha heard their conversation and jumped excitedly and said "yes, I can't believe it we're actually going to the resort realm."

Then as she started to walk to her room, her parents called her.

"Yes, mom dad do you need me," asked Aisha knowing already what her parents are going to say.

"We have wonderful news,"Niobe said.

"What is it mom?" asked Aisha.

"We're going to the resort realm tomorrow," Terendor said.

"Really, that seems fun, something different this time," Aisha said.

"I"m gonna start packing now,"Aisha said and walked through the hallway until she saw that her parents were out of sight completely and ran excitedly through the entire hallway.

* * *

**Linphea: **

When Flora made it to her house, she saw her sister in the garden planting a flower and decided to greet her first and she opened the gate which lead to the garden, and tapped on her sister's shoulder Miele turned around to see who was tapping on her shoulder, it was Flora.

"Flora, you're back," Miele said and got up from the ground and hugged her sister.

"It's been so long since the last time I saw you, I've missed you so much,"Miele said.

"So, where are mom and dad Miele," Flora said.

"There probably inside getting their things ready, and I already got mine ready so you're the only one left," Miele said.

"Only left for what to get ready?" Flora questioned.

"For the resort realm silly mom and dad have been talking about this for months,"Miele said.

"Wait, really they haven't talk to me about that yet," Flora said.

"They were going to talk about with you today when you get back from Alfea, say how was Alfea did you have a wonderful time there," Miele said.

"Alfea is a wonderful place Miele, I know you'll love it when you first go there, come on let's go inside," Flora said. Flora and Miele begin to walk back to the house Flora opened the door she let her sister go in first and she closed the door behind her and said "mom dad I'm back."

"Flora you're back," Freya said and hugged her daughter "me and your father missed you so much, it seems like only yesterday that you were only a child, and now look your all grown up and mature, and responsible I'm very proud of you," Freya said.

"Mom," Flora said embarrassingly.

Killian walked down the stairs and saw Flora and said "Flora my sweet rose how are you I've missed you."

"I'm sure you heard from your sister, what we're going to do for the summer right Miele," Killian said.

"I told her dad," Miele said.

"Are you excited Flora," Killian.

"Sure am dad, I better pack my things now,"Flora said and ran to her room excitedly.

"Wow! She seems more excited than I am," Miele said.

Both her parents started at her "what, what did I say, I only said she seems excited and by the looks of it she does," Miele said and her parents smiled warmly.

* * *

**Zenith:**

"Glad to be home," Tecna said.

On her way home she saw a game store with latest 35000 hologram game it's no game but when this hologram scans you it get all your emotions and the things that love become reality and it'll predict the person that you'll get know and love in a real world, it's an amazing hologram 35000, Tecna want to get it, but figured out that now it ain't the best time to go buy one, so she headed home. When she made it home she knocked on the door and her father opened the door and saw Tecna.

"Tecna darling how are you, how was Alfea," Daniel said.

"It was great, how are you and mom," Tecna said and hugged her dad and they went inside.

"We're fine," Daniel said.

Tiffany walked into the living room knowing her daughter is already here.

"Mom," Tecna said and hugged her mother.

"Tecna, I've missed you so how was it," Tiffany said.

"Great," Tecna said.

"We have a surprise for you," Daniel said.

"What!? What is it?" Tecna said happily.

"Remember you always talked about it to us about that thing you always want to get," Daniel said.

"Ya," Tecna said trying to read her parents faces.

"Here why don't you open it," Tiffany said she gave Tecna the gift box, Tecna grabbed the box from her mother and decided to open it, when she did she saw a card and opened it and it said "**We love you ****Tecna**." and then she saw her gift it was the hologram 35000, that she always wanted she was very happy and got up and hugged her parents.

"Thank you, you guys are the best I'm so happy," Tecna said.

"We have another news," Daniel said.

"What is it," Tecna asked.

"The three of us are going to the resort realm to spend the summer their," Tiffany said.

"Really," Tecna said and they nodded.

"Then I'm going to pack my stuff then, but when do we leave," Tecna asked.

"We leave the first thing tomorrow in the morning." Daniel said.

* * *

**Solaria:**

Stella was in her room unpacking her things she want to talk to her father but he was in a meeting. "_I __wonder what the other winx are doing by now maybe I should call them" _Stella thought. She grabbed her phone and decided to call Bloom first since she is her bff.

"Come on Bloom answer the phone," she whispered.

"Hey, Stella," Bloom said.

"Hey, Bloom did you ask you your parents about you know going to the resort realm and all that," Stella asked.

"Yup, I did and they said that we're going," Bloom said.

"Did you talk to your father yet?" Bloom asked.

"No he's in a meeting, I don't know Bloom what he's going to say what if I can't go I'm worried Bloom that's why I wanna talk to you," Stella said in a worried tone.

"Stella I don't think he'll say no because he loves you and I have a feeling he won't say no," Bloom said.

"You're right Bloom I'm just getting a little worried," Stella said.

"Look Stella I have to finish packing my things, and look don't worry everything will turn out right," Bloom said.

"Bye Bloom talk to you later," Stella said.

"See you Stella," Bloom said.

Stella tossed her phone on the bed and now she wondered if her father done from the meeting then she heard a knock on her door "princess Stella your father wants to talk to you," the maid said.

"Ok I'm coming," Stella said and opened the door and went to talk to her father.

When she was in the hallway walking her way to the throne room she heard her mother's voice talking to her father "_what if mom and dad are getting back together again and I'll be so_ happy," Stella thought and then she cleared her throat and walked in the room.

"Mom what are you doing here, are you and dad arguing," Stella asked.

"No sweetie not at all," Luna said.

"Wait a second if you and dad aren't arguing, then your getting back together," Stella said happily.

"No, we're not getting back together, but putting our difference aside for once," Radius said.

"Oh," Stella said in a sad tone.

"But we're going to spend the summer together," Luna said.

"Really," Stella said.

"Yes, for the entire summer in the resort realm how bout that," Radius said.

"Why don't you pack your things now," Luna said.

"I can't wait to start," Stella said and hugged her parents and headed toward her room, when she was out of sight she ran to her room excitedly.

"For the entire summer Radius?" Luna asked.

"Look Luna, let's put our differences aside and start over from the beginning ok let's fix our family by getting back together," Radius said.

"Then let's be truthful to ourselves Radius, and I would like that," Luna said.

* * *

**How do you guys think of the first chapter so far? In the next chapter the real fun will begin, the specialist will appear and also Diaspro, Chimera, Krystal, Nova, Claire, Trixy and will appear and try to ruin the winx's summer, and the heat will spread around. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summer vacation:

Chapter 2:

The next day the winx were very excited, they couldn't believe they were actually going to the resort realm it was the best realm to spend summer vacation. The families already were at the resort realm and the girls were going crazy, they were checking into the hotel, the first floor is for the family of Zenith, second floor for Solaria, third for floor for Domino, fourth for Melody, fifth for Andros, and the sixth for Linphea. After when they settled into their room unpacking their things the adults were already done with their things, and left the girls to get ready, so they were already down in the lobby. All the parents were chatting with one another.

"Hello Radius," Oritel said.

"Hello Oritel, it's been a while since we spoken to each other my friend," Radius said.

"Indeed it has," Oritel replied.

"Luna," Mariam said and they both hugged each other "wait you came here with Radius I thought you were...Mariam was cut of by Luna "well we decided to put our differences aside for once and become closer as a family...but still we'll see things how they'll work out."

"Niobe your here, for once I thought you'd never would drop the whole sense of propriety thing to go swimming with us, and I've seen you've lighten up on the idea," Luna said and winked at Mariam causing her to giggle.

"Luna you never changed did you," Niobe said.

"No, but it's a good thing because me and Mariam will teach you how lighten up." Luna said.

"This is going to be a long day," Niobe whispered to herself.

The girls were all wearing dresses on top of their bikini, Bloom was wearing a one strapped shoulder baby blue dress which the length was right on her knees with yellow flip-flops, Daphne was wearing a green strapless dress which the length was above her knee with green sandals, Stella was also wearing a strapless sun dress which was covered with orange-yellow sunflowers on it and the length was above her knees with orange wedge sandals, Flora was wearing a strapped baby pink dress with a green strap in a middle of her dress and some flowers on the side with pink sandals, Musa was wearing a strapless red dress on top a jeans jacket with white sandals, Tecna was wearing a light purple with light green short sleeves dress and the straps on the edge of her dress was light green with purple flip-flops, and finally Aisha was wearing a turquoise open-V strapped dress which the length was above her knees with white flip-flops. The girls are in the elevator going down to lobby so they can hit the beach "we're going to have so much fun..I wonder who I'm going to meet...please let it be a handsome guy that I want to spend the entire day with," Stella said, day-dreaming about it. "Looks like someone is already excited to go to the beach and to meet a guy," Aisha said and they all shared a laugh. "What it's true I've been talking about it for days," Stella said. "We know," they all said. Once the elevator opened the girls they started to run, but were stopped by their parents.

"We're do you think you're going ladies?" questioned Radius.

"We're going down to the beach, where do you think we're going dad," Stella said.

"We know where you're going, but we're going to say one word ok "**No boys** **allowed,this rule applies to everyone got that**," all the dads said, and they nodded. **  
**

The girls headed out to the door and Radius grabbed Stella's arm and whispered into her ear "well...except for you, you don't need to follow the rule I never followed the rule when I was your age so make a smart decision I know you well Stella go out there and have fun darling." Stella hugged her father and followed the girls out. Radius turned around and saw Luna tapping her feet "what," Radius said. "What did you tell her Radius?" Luna asked. "I told her no boys allowed, because she never listen I had to make myself clear about that," Radius said and Luna started into his eyes and said "good then, let's go," Luna said and Radius sighed with relief and they all headed out to the beach too.

* * *

The girls found an area to set their stuff up, so the flickered their hands with magic and it was all set. The girls took off their dress of and they're in bikinis (from season 5). Daphne was wearing a two piece, a short and on top was a open-V-neck that is tide in the back the color was pale green with yellow strips and her shorts matched her top, but with a few more details added to it.

"Finally time to relax," Stella said and she laid on her chair and took a sip from her coco nut drink.

"So who wants to play volleyball," Aisha asked.

"We all do," they said and turned to Stella who was relaxing on her chair sleeping in the sun.

"We except for Stella who's sleeping," Musa said.

"Let Stella enjoy the sun," Bloom said and they all walked to the other side to play volleyball and they set up the teams, Aisha, Flora, and Bloom are team one and team two is Daphne, Tecna, and Musa.

"Let's do a bet the team who wins get a prize to ride a yacht for an hour, and the team that loses will kiss a boy which their sitting at the bar ok and stay with them for an entire day," Daphne said.

"Aisha, Flora I'm not sure that's a good idea trust me she wins every time," Bloom said.

"You're on," Aisha smirked and Bloom shaked her head knowing how it'll end.

"We'll see who's gonna win, and the team who loses will kiss a boy, and stay with them for the entire day I wish Stella was here she would've love this," Musa said and smirked.

"Your on sister," Bloom smirked at Daphne, team one gets to toss the ball first so Aisha tossed the ball and the game began.

**An Hour Later...**

Aisha,Bloom, and Flora lost the game and know they have to kiss a boy and spend the entire day with him, while Daphne,Tecna, and Musa won the game they're going to be riding the yacht for an hour.

"I can't be believe we lost," Aisha said.

"I can't believe your still complaining about it," Tecna said and started to laugh because their going to kiss a boy.

"I told we can never beat Daphne, she wins all the time." Bloom said.

"Man, it's going to epic for you guys," Musa said in a sarcastic voice.

"I wish this day would end fast," Flora complained.

They made it back their place and Stella was reading in her magazine and she said "where have you guys been, you left me alone for an hour, seriously you leave your friend behind without telling me what your doing."

"Hey you were asleep, so we didn't want to bother you, and we have good news." Musa said.

"Ok, what's the good news about," Stella said.

"Well here goes, me Daphne,Tecna, Aisha, Bloom and Flora decide that we would play volleyball so Aisha, Bloom, and Flora are team one, and me Daphne, and Tecna are team two we did a bet the team who wins get to ride the yacht for an hour, and for the team that loses gets to kiss a boy and spend the entire day with him," Musa said.

"No way, you got to be kidding me, so who lost the bet," Stella said and she laughed at this.

"That would be Aisha, Bloom, and Flora," Musa said.

"Hahaha, now that's funny didn't your dad say no boys and now you're going to kiss one," Stella said, while Aisha, Bloom and Flora were giving glares to Stella.

"We better not miss this Stella," Tecna said.

"I won't miss this for the world," Stella said and laughed.

"Come on guys, you have to do this a bet is a bet," Daphne said.

Aisha, Bloom and Flora sighed they know that they can't get out of this, so they followed Daphne and Musa, Stella, and Tecna followed them laughing for what's going to happen next.

The seven boys were at the bar hanging out and they saw seven girls coming to the bar,"dude look at these hot chicks," Brandon said. They all turned around and saw the saw girls coming "your right I call the redhead girl, I just wonder who are they, they're pretty," Sky said.

"Hey look I want to flirt with the blue hair girl many she's so beautiful," Riven said.

"I wish we could be with them, instead of our girlfriends," Helia said.

"It's like love at first sight," Nabu said.

"Now I get to chose who you're going to kiss and to spend the entire day with, let me start with you Bloom you get to kiss the blonde hair guy, Aisha you get to kiss the purple hair the one with the braids, and finally you Flora you get to kiss the one with long blue hair, chop chop to it girls," Daphne said and she smirked at them, while Bloom,Flora, and Aisha groaned and rest laughed with excitement.

"Look three girls approaching our way," Brandon said.

"Hey look can I sit by you," Bloom asked the blond hair boy.

"Umm...sure by the way your beautiful, so what's your name," Sky said.

Bloom blushed and she said "my name is Bloom and what's yours."

"My name's Sky," he said.

"What a beautiful name," Sky said.

Bloom blushed again and she said "thank you."

Flora sat next to Helia and she noticed he was blushing and then she blushed too, it was awkward for her to sit next to a boy because she never ever sat next to a boy before in her life.

"What's your name," Helia asked.

"My name's Flora, and what's yours," Flora asked.

"Flora is a beautiful name," Helia said and she smiled.

"Did you drew this picture," Flora asked, Helia noticed she was looking at his drawing that he drew, the picture that flora was seeing was a picture of nature.

"You like it," he said curiously.

"I have love for nature," Flora said.

Aisha was sitting next to Nabu, he was saying funny jokes that made Aisha laugh along she didn't notice she was laughing she had to admit this guy was sweet and funny then she stopped laughing and asked him "what's your name."

"My name's Nabu," he said.

"Mine's Aisha," she said.

"Really, that's funny because the princess of my realm is name Aisha," Nabu said.

"Really, so from what realm are you from," she asked him.

"I'm from Andros," Nabu said.

_"He's from Andros what if he'll tell my dad that I'm with him,I'll get into so much trouble why did I even bet with Daphne, Bloom was right why didn't I listen to her,"_ Aisha thought._  
_

"Are you there," Nuba asked.

"Sorry, just lost in thought I guess," Aisha said.

"One question," Sky said.

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Why are the three of you here, and the rest of your friends over there," Sky said.

"Well we did a bet who ever wins the volleyball game gets to ride a yacht for an hour, and who ever loses gets to ...," Aisha lost her words.

"Get's to do what," Riven asked.

"Ya get to do what," all the boys said (minus riven).

"So you really want to know," Flora said and all the boys nodded, while the three of them sighed.

"Guys they're going to tell them," Musa said and all of them gathered next to Musa to watch them.

"I can't believe they're going to do it," Daphne said and they all started to laugh, the boys saw them laughing.

"So what's going on, why are they laughing," Brandon said.

"Well...," they said and they kissed they boys on the cheak, Bloom to Sky, Flora to Helia, and Aisha to Nabu.

The other three boys started at them in shock and didn't say any word, they could not get this out of their heads, while the three boys (Sky, Helia, and Nabu) were in total shock and they also didn't say any word.

"So I'm presuming that this was a bet right," Sky said and they nodded.

"But that's not all," Bloom said.

"What do you mean that's not all yet," Helia said and they started at them wondering what else there could be to it.

"We have to spend an entire day with you guys," Aisha said.

"WHAT," they all said.

"With who," Timmy asked.

"Well for me it's with Helia, Bloom with the blond hair boy, and Aisha with braid hair boy," Flora and she sighed wishing this day could already end.

"Well...what your going to do now Sky, Helia, and Nabu remember our girl friends are coming, and we don't know when they're coming," Brandon whispered to them in a low voice so they won't be overheard.

"Oh god please help me I can't stick around Diaspro anymore she's a pain in the butt, Sky said.

"I can't deal another day with Krystal," Helia.

"Err I forgot about that, gosh another day with Nova will make me explode dammit," Nabu said.

"You know what, I want to spend an entire day with Bloom, she seems like a kind and loving person to me, not like Diaspro however," Sky said.

"This is the first time that some commenting me about my painting she so sweet, and she loves nature I can't wait to spend the day with Flora," Helia said.

"At least someone have a sense of humor, Aisha laughed at my jokes and I think it was sweet of her, Nova doesn't have a sense of humor no matter how funny the joke is," Nabu said.

"Dude I think you're falling in love with them," Riven said and laughed at them.

"Ya I think we are," the three of them said together.

"So where do you want to spend your day girls," they asked.

"First we'll walk on the shore and then decide what we're going to do ok," Flora said.

So with that the boys got of their chair and so did Bloom, Flora and Aisha they headed out to the beach and while they're walking Daphne, Stella, Musa and Tecna waved at them and giggled at them and Flora, Bloom and Aisha gave them death glares.

"This is going to epic," Musa said.

"There so lucky," Riven said and the girls turned around and saw them and Stella said"let's leave this place, there's nothing for us to do here anymore." They walked to the door but the boys got in their way,"where do you think you're going ladies," Brandon said.

"We're leaving this place," Stella said.

"You better not get Stella angry or you won't know what's heading your way," Daphne said the girls were giving them warning looks.

"Fine come on guys let's leave before something happens," Brandon said with that they left the girls alone.

The girls were getting ready to ride the yacht, they were watching Bloom,Aisha, and Flora walking with the guys and then they left.

"So...," Sky said not knowing what to say.

"So Sky where do you want to go," Bloom asked.

"Anywhere where as long as your happy," Sky said and Bloom blushed.

"Your the first person that I've ever met who's been kind to me, your different Sky not like the other guys," Bloom said.

"The same I could say about you," Sky said.

"Hey do you want to grab an ice cream and walk around the shops for a while," Bloom said.

"Sure," Sky said he grabbed Blooms hands and he noticed that she was smiling and they went to go but an ice cream.

Flora and Helia were walking down the shore in an opposite side of Bloom and Sky "You know something Flora you're the first girl to comment about my picture most of the other guys would laugh about it," Helia said.

"Why would people laugh about your drawing, I actually love it I have a thing for nature you know," Flora said.

"I love to draw nature, that's my best interest or I could draw me and you together," Helia said and Flora blushed and smiled.

"No one has done that before, so I thought it would be special for us," Helia said.

"Your amazing and kind Helia, I sorta like you," Flora said.

_"I can't believe she admitted to me that she likes me, man she so perfect and beautiful I never met a person like her," _Helia thought.

"There's a shop near by that have all kind of flowers and plants, I thought you would like to go there so do wanna go," Helia said.

"Sure, how do you know that shop is near by," Flora asked.

"Because I always go there, they have a beautiful smell," Helia said and they left the beach and went to the flower shop.

"So you're the princess of Andros," Nabu asked and she nodes.

"Can you keep this as a secret I don't want my parents to find out about or they'll ground me for life," Aisha said

"I promise you that no one will know," Nabu said.

"Thanks me made me feel better," Aisha said.

"So this bet thing how did you ended up losing," Nabu asked.

"We lost by one score and I was mad because we had to you know...,"Aisha said.

"Ya that must be something for you and your other two friends," Nabu laughed.

"Did you enjoy it," Nabu asked.

"Well at first I didn't want to go through it, but then I liked it, but we cannot let my parents know about it," Aisha said.

"Do want to grab a smoothie," Nabu said.

"Sure," Aisha said.

Later in the evening Diaspro, Chimera, Krystal, Nova, Claire, Trixy appeared they were on the beach already. Diaspro was wearing a strapped dark dress with jeans jacket, and high wedged shoes, Krystal was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a nice splash of bright paint and mini skirt and her hair was tied into a pony tail, Chimera was wearing a dark purple dress with blue stripes mixed into the dress, her dress was strapless and her hair was down straight, she was wearing blue flats, Nova was wears a pale pink midriff shirt with a big star in the middle, with a mini short with pale pink tights underneath and a pair of yellow shoes which matches the star in the middle of her shirt, Claire was wearing a light purple off-shoulder top with a pink halter, an off-jeans-denim skirt, and white sandals her hair color is blonde and the length was until her shoulder. Trixy was wearing an orange one shoulder top with a pair of mini shorts and orange sandals, her hair color is black and it was braided. They laid down in their chair Diaspro was reading her magazine, Chimera was texting Brandon, Krystal was listening to her music, Nova was talking to Trixy, and Claire decided to call her boyfriend which was Riven.

"Hey babe how are," Claire said.

"I'm fine, what about you," Riven said.

"I'm fine too, hey why don't you come to the bar tonight we'll all hang out together like old time," Claire said.

"What do you mean...wait your here in the resort realm," Riven said.

"Ya babe did you forget, we told you we're coming here like two days ago," Claire said.

"Sorry about that I completely forgot about it," Riven said sounding sincere.

"It's ok honey I'll tell the guys they'll be glad that you came ok, I gotta go see you tonight babe," Riven said.

"Bye," Claire said.

"Who were you talking to Claire," Nova asked and all them gathered closer to Claire.

"I was talking to Riven we will be meeting them at the bar tonight to celebrate and to have fun," Claire said.

"No way your the best we're going to have so much fun tonight," the all girls said and they cheered.

_"God, now I have to tell the guys that they're and they're going to meet us at the bar tonight, shit I have to send them a message to Sky, Helia and Nabu," _Riven thought he was rushing to find the guys.

"Whoa Riven what's the hurry, slow down and breath," Timmy said.

"They're coming," Riven said breathing quickly.

"Who's coming," Thoren said.

"Our girlfriends they're going to meet us at the bar tonight," Riven said.

"Oh no this isn't good we have to warn Sky and the others," Thoren said.

"I know, we have to text them quickly," Brandon said.

Thoren send a text to Sky, Brandon to Helia and Timmy to Nabu, "I hope they'll see this message and if not they're dead and the pretty girls too," Brandon said and they hoped they'll read the message.

**Meanwhile with Sky and Bloom...**

"Oh Sky this day was perfect," Bloom said they were sitting on a bench outside the mall watching the sunset Bloom rested her head on Sky's shoulder and Sky put his arms around Bloom, and then his phone shaked because he put it on silent and it vibrate once you get a text message.

"What was that Sky," Bloom asked.

"Sorry it was my phone, it nothing important," Sky said and he turned his phone off and put it back into his pocket.

"It was a beautiful day to spend with you, I'm glad that you lost," Sky said smirked at Bloom and she blushed.

"You know what happens if my dad sees me with you," Bloom said.

"What," Sky said looking at Bloom.

"I would be grounded for life, and probably he won't let me leave the my room with guards by my side," Bloom said.

"Probably because your his little girl, and doesn't want you to leave his side," Sky said.

"I know, your right for that matter but everyone grows up and begins a new journey, and I found my new journey," Bloom said she look at sky.

"You found a new journey with who," questioned Sky.

"With you silly," Bloom said and Sky's face turned red like a tomato.

"The sunset is beautiful to watch, do you want to go for one last walk," Sky said.

"Sure," Bloom replied and they got off the bench and headed toward the beach shore to walk one last time.

"By the way I want to tell you something," Sky said.

"What is it Sky," Bloom said.

"I like you Bloom," Sky said Bloom didn't say anything, but she did blushed as a respond.

**Meanwhile with Helia and Flora...**

"Oh Helia thank you, I enjoyed the day with you," Flora said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Helia asked they were strolling in the mall, while eating ice cream.

"Because you took me to the flower shop remember," Flora said her arms were on Helia's waist, and Helia's arm were wrapped on Flora's shoulder.

"Hey I would never met you today, if you hadn't lost the game today," Helia said looking at Flora and she blushed.

"Well good point, today was a very pleasant day isn't it," Flora asked.

"Yes, it was Flora," Helia said.

Then Helia's phone shaked because he received a text message from the guys but he didn't want to bother with it, because he knows the guys will be sending him a message around this hour, but this time it was important but he didn't want to read the message. His day was perfect being with Flora she was a perfect rose in his life.

"Flora I want to admit something to you," Helia said.

"What is it Helia you know you can say anything to me," Flora said.

"I like you Flora," Helia said which made Flora blush.

"You're the most amazing person that I met in my entire life," Helia said.

"I would be in so much trouble if I was caught by my parents," Flora said.

"Don't worry I'll defend you no matter what the consequences is," Helia said, they were walking through the mall very happy as if they were a new couple.

**Meanwhile with Nabu and Aisha...**

"Aisha spending a day with you was amazing, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Nabu said, this made her blush.

"You're quite different from other girls Aisha," Nabu said and she smiled when he said that, they were on the beach holding hands looking into the clear sky it was beautiful so many stars were shinning.

"You wanna make a wish, they say if you look at first star next to second and make a wish it'll come true," Nabu said.

"Really," Aisha asked.

"Why, you never wished on a star before," Nabu said.

"No, and I don't think wishes work that way," Aisha said.

"Sure, they if you truly wish it from your heart then it'll happen, because I use to wish on a star when I was little and it would happen," Nabu said.

_"I wish I could be with him forever and live together," _Aisha whispered quietly and hoped it'll happen someday.

"So what did you wish for," Nabu asked Aisha.

"You know I can't tell you because it'll ruin the wish," Aisha said and smirked at Nabu.

"Always make it the hard way don't you," Nabu said and they both shared a laugh, Nabu didn't pay attention to his phone which shaken in his pocket as if it wasn't important to him.

**Back at the bar...**

"Did the guys respond back?" Riven said pacing back and forth worriedly.

"No, they did reply back, well at least I don't have a girlfriend," Thoren commented, the guys threw glares at him.

"I wish I would tell her the truth **I don't want to date you anymore**," Riven yelled with frustration.

"I wouldn't yell if I were you Riven," Brandon said.

"Why not?" Riven said.

"Look over there they're here," Timmy said and they looked over there and saw them,the guys wanted to rip off their heads.

"Crap they're here," Riven said.

"Looks like Sky, Helia, and Nabu will get in so much trouble if Diaspro, Krystal and Nova sees them hanging out with other girls they will kill 'em for that." Brandon said.

The guys saw Sky, Helia, and Nabu enter the bar and the guys sighed with relief, but then the saw the girls coming with them their heads were chopped off and they ran fast as if a lightning is going to strike them any minute now.

"Dude didn't you get the message," Riven said to the three of them.

"No why?," they said together, once they turned around they saw their girlfriends and they weren't happy with Sky, Helia, and Nabu, they wanted revenge against Sky, Helia, Nabu, Bloom, Flora and Aisha.

"So who are these girls that you were out with," Diaspro said in a mocking way.

"Umm...Diaspro me, Helia, Nabu we barged into them while we were eating ice cream, and their outfit were covered with ice cream they were going to chop off our heads, so we made it up to them by spending a day with them," Sky said to them trying to make them by the excuse that he made up completely.

"Ok fine," Diaspro said coldly.

So the guys decided to take them back to their hotel rooms, but after that they were going back to the bar to have the night with their friends and girlfriends.

"So you know them," Flora asked sadly.

"Yes, but we do not love them, they will never understand that, we told them that we weren't into them nor interest with them, but their blind by their love to us which we see, but don't care about it," Sky said trying to win the girl's hearts back to them.

"By the way how you lied it was very sweet of you to do that you know, no one will ever do the same thing as you guys did," Aisha said and winked at Nabu and he blushed.

"Why don't you girls go, I wanna tell Sky something alone please," Bloom said and they nodded and headed into the lobby of the hotel but they did not go on the elevator the stayed to watch Bloom and Sky from the window.

"Guys can you leave me alone with Bloom, why don't you guys go back to the bar and I'll follow you guys ok, Sky said.

"Ok," the guys responded but instead of heading back to the bar they hid behind a bush they got a perfect view of Sky and Bloom.

Sky took Bloom to corner of the hotel where no one could see them for what he was going to do with her except for Flora, Aisha, Nabu and Helia they had a perfect view of them. Sky pulled Bloom into a deep and passionate kiss and his hands were on her waist, Bloom wrapped her arms on Sky's neck she was deeply in love with him, Sky was also in deep love with her she was sexy, her gorgeous flaming red hair glowing under the moonlight, her creamy white skin which made her like a goddess, and her sapphire blue eyes that added a sparkle to her features. "God Bloom you're so sexy, I can't stay away from you for a single minute," Sky said and it made her blush. Sky carried the kiss from her chest to between her breast, after her breast to her stomach Bloom was groaning, she loved it, what Sky was doing to her it was like magic.

"Sky," Bloom moaned, she pulled away from Sky, "Bloom," he said his voice was too irresistible to not stop what they were doing Bloom was falling deeply and helplessly in love with him she closed her eyes and he kissed her on last time on the lips and she opened her eyes slowly, and saw he was handing her a piece of paper which was written his cell phone number "text me or call me," he said.

"Here's my number," Bloom said handing him a piece of paper.

"Call you tomorrow my sweet rose," Sky said and he took off and Bloom headed back inside she loved this day it was an amazing experience for her, she didn't notice that Flora and Aisha were watching her and they were giggling.

"You guys we're spying on us," Bloom said and they nodded.

"How was," they both asked with a devilish look.

"It was amazing, it felt so good to just do I can't really explain, maybe Helia and Nabu should do it to you so you'll know what it feels like," Bloom grinned at them.

They headed back to their rooms, outside Helia and Nabu saw the entire thing they were giggling and want to do the same thing with Aisha and Flora. "Dude we better get back," Nabu said and they hurried back to the bar.

* * *

**How do you guys think so far. In the next chapter Diaspro, Nova, and Krystal caught them hanging out with other girls and they will plan their revenge to Sky, Helia, Nabu, Bloom, Flora, and Aisha. What will happen to them? Will Daphne and the rest of the winx help them sort the mess out. Will Brandon, Riven and Timmy face them and break their relationship with their girlfriends, and be with Stella, Musa, and Tecna.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summer vacation:

Chapter 3:

-Shopping and preparing for the party-

After the incident with Bloom and Sky last night, she told Daphne what happened and she was excited for her sister, but they have to keep a low profile because their not suppose to be out dating with a boy, that was the rule their father made yesterday. Bloom was up since sunrise she was cleaning her room, usually she never wakes up early she sleeps in, Daphne wakes her sister up by pouring cold water on top of her. Today she was a whole new different person because she was in love, she cannot show that she's in love. Bloom was wearing a pale blue sleeveless top with fuchsia pink hearts and fuchsia trimming, and jeans mini shorts, her hair was tied up into a pony tail and wearing yellow sandals. She's was fixing her make up until Daphne knocked on the door.

"Bloom you better be awake, or you know what will happen," Daphne said.

"I'm awake you don't need to come in," Bloom said.

"Like I really believe you, you always say the same thing every time," she said and opened the door to her surprise she saw Bloom all dressed up usually she'll sleep in, but today it was like she's a whole new person.

"Told you I was awake," Bloom said and smirked.

"I see that, wait who waked you up," Daphne asked.

"Nobody I woke up by myself, cleaned my room and showered," Bloom said, Daphne was utterly shocked she was holding a cup filled with cold water and placed it on the desk.

"Well...," Daphne was lost at words she couldn't say anything.

They both headed out into the living room, waiting for their parents so they can go down to the lobby and eat breakfast with their friends.

"Girls are you ready," Oritel asked and saw them sitting on the couch ready-to-go.

"Well then let's go," Mariam said and they headed out.

Once they made it to the lobby Bloom saw her friends sitting on separate table leaving the adults alone.

"Good morning girls," Bloom said and she noticed her friends were giggling and asked them why they're giggling "why are you laughing, is there something that you're not telling me."

"Well...it had to do with last night remember Bloom," Aisha said and Flora winked and the rest of the girls were smiling at her. Bloom knew what they were talking about and blushed "well don't think that way it wasn't like that."

"Really Bloom you're denying it," Stella said.

"Flora and Aisha said you two enjoyed it last night," Musa said and smirked at Bloom.

"Okay...okay fine I did enjoy, there was some kind of spark between us as if we're meant to be together," Bloom said day-dreaming of her and Sky together.

"You do realize that you're falling in love with him right," Tecna said.

"Well ya I know that, but don't tell anyone about this especially not my parents," Bloom said.

"Why would we tell them, we wouldn't want to spoil you're relationship with Sky, and besides it's only us who else will tell them," Stella said.

"What about you and Aisha," Bloom said and all the girls looked at them, and their cheeks turned red.

"What about us," they said at the same time.

"Helia and Nabu come on we know you like them," Musa said they were lost at words.

"Helia's a sweet guy, and he was an artist which you liked Flora," Stella said and her face turned red and she thought_"how could she possibly know about this, she wasn't near us the entire time."_ Flora found the words that she was looking for and said"you weren't with us, how could you know about this."

"Well darling you know me, I know everything," Stella and looked at Flora with a evil look. "Wait...Bloom did you tell her," Flora asked.

"No why would I, I tell her I just got here," Bloom said.

"Aisha did you," Flora asked and also said no"then who did," Flora exclaimed.

"Sweetie I could tell what he was showing yesterday and you liked the paint or drawing, whatever he did," Stella said looking at her nails.

"I give up," Flora surrendered.

"Well it was you're emotions, you had feeling for him don't you," Tecna said, and Flora nodded.

"No way," they all said.

"Lower you're voice down, we don't want to be over heard," Daphne said and they all looked around to see if anyone was next to them and heard what they're talking about, then all said sorry and whispered.

"He's an amazing guy," Flora said, all of them giggled at Flora's comment and she glared at them and she said"what about you Aisha I'm sure that you enjoyed it to didn't you." Then all of them glanced at Aisha who's cheeks turned red and she said"sure I did, I don't need an excuse I actually liked him he was a funny guy he's different."

"Well that's very intreating, but you better not let your parents know about this or you'll be in much trouble," Tecna said.

"We know that," the three of them said.

"So did you guys here about a big party which is gonna happen tonight," Stella said.

"It's the party of the century nobody wants to miss this," Musa said.

"So who wants to go shopping to find a perfect dress, we don't have all day you know," Stella said and they all said yes, they were done with breakfast and headed out to go to the mall.

**Meanwhile at the mall...**

"Diaspro, what kind of dress should I buy," Chimera asked holding two dresses in her hands, the dress that's she holding on the right side was a halter-neck dress in a color of purple, with a silver belt in a middle, and the tips of the dress is the color of dark blue, and on the left side it was a lime colored, one strapped shoulder dress, with baby pink pock-a-dots, knee length dress it was very pretty,"so which one Diaspro."

"Hum...I like the one on the right better it suits you more, but still I like both of them they're pretty," Diaspro said.

"Hey look what I found," Krystal said she placed the dress in front of her and they gasped, the dress she picked out was a strapless sweet heart cut, the color was light green dress with translucent light green fabric at the middle, and it was knee length and on the side of the waist, on both sides their was a lavender flower it was a pretty dress,"we love it," they both said.

"Thanks, Diaspro are you gonna buy a dress or what," Krystal said.

"Well...I have plenty but one more won't hurt," Diaspro said, and she left them alone and went to the racks to find a perfect dress for her, she was looking and she found the most amazing dress that she ever saw and she said"it's perfect I'm going to buy it." Nova, Claire, and Trixy were already done shopping they we're the first ones to buy their dress for the party that will be going on tonight. They were waiting for Diaspro, Krystal and Chimera to buy their dresses, they were outside the shop drinking their smoothies on the bench and talking about nothing serious, they're talking about a big party which is going to happen tonight, they were excited they couldn't wait for it, this party will be the night which everyone will remember. Then they saw Krystal, Diaspro, and Chimera walking out of the shop, they got off the bench and walked towards them"took you long enough," Claire said.

"What took you guys so long," Nova asked.

"Well...you know it's hard to find a perfect dress," Krystal said.

"But we found what we're looking for," Chimera said.

"Well that's good news," Trixy said.

While they were walking in the mall, they saw other group of girls laughing enjoying their day,"look like everyone knows about the party," Trixy said.

"Of course this a party of century, nobody will be stupid enough not to go to it," Nova said. When the group of girls pasted them there were three girls who looked familiar in the group which was the redheaded, the light brunette hair girl, and the dark brunette hair girl. "Wait there were three girls that looked familiar," Diaspro said.

"Did you guys noticed them," Chimera asked, they nodded.

"Ugh...I can't believe Sky, he's a...but don't worry at the party his eyes will be on me only," Diaspro said.

"They just ditched us, with other girls whom they don't know, but from the way they were looking at them last night they're eyes were...Krystal was cut of by Nova and she said"don't even say it ok, they're our boyfriends remember, they should be hanging out with other girls than us."

"But we have a plan to sabotage them, and ruin their day at the party tonight, but we have to be patient girls soon our revenge will come to reality laugh all you want girls, but will see who'll be laughing at the party ," Diaspro said and laughed evilly, and the rest of them did.

"So where to next," Claire said, as they walked still deciding where to go next.

"What about this dress or this outfit Bloom," Stella said holding a bright orange sleeveless ruffled dress, which the length was above the knee, and the other outfit was a mini halter top with fuchsia, baby pink, and yellow strips, and mini shorts. "Well...Stella that's a though choice, well I would choose the mini halter and shorts, that's my opinion and dress it's pretty too." Bloom said."I'll buy both then, since I can't decide and they're pretty, so what your going to wear Bloom," she said.

"Well...I haven't had a slightest idea what I'm going to wear," Bloom said.

"Well you came to the right person," Stella said.

"Do you know what you want to wear, dress, tops with skirts,or shorts follow me I know what to pick for you." Stella said and Bloom followed her to the racks, then Stella began tossing the clothes to Bloom and now she had a pile of clothes to choose from she went to the fitting room to try the clothes on, Stella was waiting outside reading in the magazine. Bloom came out she was wearing a strapped puffy dress (which was made from white feathers of a bird) which didn't suit her at all, it made her look fat (like a duck), Stella wanted to throw up, so Bloom went back in and tried another one when she came out, she was wearing a azure-blue sweet heart dress, it was tight all the way down to the waist and there was a silver belt in the middle like swirling vines, and ruffled at the bottom and in the back of the dress instead of being zipped up it was tied up from the waist all the way up with thick laces, the length was above the knees it was beautiful on her, "now that's what I'm talking about, it's beautiful on you, just try on more on to see if this is the right one on you, but put it on the side," Stella said. So Bloom went back in and tried another one, when she was done she came out she was wearing a beige strapless shirt, on the shirt there's beautiful beading on it which made it shimmer and on the sides of the shirt it was ruffled up, she was wearing a jeans jacked on top of her shirt, and a pair of mini short "wow, that's pretty," Stella said. "So I buy this one right," Bloom said excitedly. "Nope," Stella said and Bloom's face fell apart "what do you mean," she asked. "I mean you should buy both," Stella said. And so they waited in line to buy their clothes.

"Hey yo Flo did you find anything yet," Musa asked.

"No," Flora said and then she found the dress she was looking for it was a neck-strapped dress, roses petals were around the chest and the waist, the dress color was lime green with pink rose petals, and the green steams of the flower were wrapped around the waist of the dress, it was a knee length dress it was pretty and it suited Flora. "Never mind, found the dress was looking for," she responded back to Musa, she was looking for a dress with flowers on it, and this was the perfect dress for her, so she grabbed the dress and headed to the line to buy it.

"What about you Tec did you find anything," Musa asked.

"Yes, I already found my dress, now I'll be waiting in a line," Tecna said, she picked a midriff-strapped top which is striped with green and purple color, and a mini skirt.

"Hey Musa did you find anything yet," Aisha asked.

"No, you," Musa asked and she also said no,"we just got to keep trying," Aisha siad. They were looking for their perfect dress/outfit to wear to the party, then Aisha saw the most beautiful persian green dress it was off-the-shoulder mini dress, it had so many pearl beading scattering on the top, and from the waist and down it was completely in aqua-teal sparkles it was beautiful,"how about this dress, what do you think of it," Aisha asked and Musa said"wow, it gorgeous." "Should I buy it,"Aisha asked. "Hell yes girl,"Musa. "Now I'm going to help you find a perfect dress for you,"Aisha said. Then Aisha found a beautiful red-voilet dress it was off-the shoulder on both sides and in the middle there a v-opening, it was tight dress, in the middle they're was a plum belt (ribbon kinda way) with a silver flower in the middle, the length was before the knee, it was a pretty dress. "Hey Musa what about this dress," Aisha said "let me see," Musa said and turned around and saw the dress that Aisha was holding in her hand it was breath taking so simple so elegant at the same time. "Hand it to me," Musa asked politely, Aisha handed her the dress"wow, it pretty, thanks Aisha you're the best come on lets wait in line," Musa said so with that they waited in line. Daphne was still finding a dress,_"I never thought of finding a dress would be so hard,"_ she didn't pay attention to who was in front of her and barged into him, she fell back and then she saw who'd she bumped into it was Thoren, she got up and "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Nether did I, are you ok," he asked.

"Ya I'm fine," Daphne answered.

"Are you sure, I don't like hurting a pretty girl such as you," Thorne said, and Daphne cheeks turned red.

"Well...you didn't hurt me," Daphne said.

"Well I have to make something up to you," Thorne said.

"Okay, let's see can you help me find a dress, and it better be a nice one or else," Daphne said and smirked at Thoren and he started to look for a dress,they both were looking in the same aisle, Thoren being on the left, and Daphne being on the right they both were next to each other they grabbed the dress at the same time,Thoren looked at Daphne, she looked at him and blushed,"well..looks like we picked **the** dress," thoren said and he smirked at her "let's see put it on you," she did as she was told to, it looked gorgeous on her and his cheeks turned red and said,"you look beautiful." Daphne blushed and smiled and she said,"thank you, so this dress is perfect." "Yes, and it suits you." The dress was a one shoulder strapped, the color is a sea green with gold strap-like features which was around the chest and the waist, and small purple flowers were on the side of the waist, and from the waist and down it was flowy and on the tips of the dress is the color of gold it was a knee length dress.

"Well thank you for helping me find a dress," Daphne said.

"No, problem by the way, would you like to hang out with me sometime," Thoren said.

"Sure, but what's your name," Daphne said.

"My name is Thoren, what's your's," he said.

"Mine's Daphne," she said.

"Daphne, that's a pretty name," Thoren said.

"Why thank you," Daphne said.

"See you around," Thoren said and he left the place and she saw him heading out with his friends. So Daphne grabbed the dress and headed toward the register to buy the dress, once she bought it, she headed outside the shop and found Stella,Bloom,Flora a Tecna sitting on the bench waiting for Aisha and Musa. She walked towards them and said"hey guys, how was your shopping." "It was great," they all said.

"So who was the guy, that you were talking to," Stella asked and then they all looked at her.

"Wait you saw that," Daphne said her cheeks were turning red of embarrassment.

"We all saw that, because it glass shop, and by the way he seems cute," Stella said.

"What's his name," Bloom asked.

"His name his Thoren, but keep it sealed." Daphne said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Flora reassured her.

Aisha and Musa came and they spotted the girls sitting down and chatting.

"Hey what took you guys so long," Tecna said.

"We waited forever in the line, it was so long," Musa said.

"That's probably everyone is shopping for dresses and stuff for the party tonight, I think." Aisha said.

"Ya, who wouldn't want to miss it," Stella said.

"So who wants a smoothie," Musa asked and they all said yes, so they headed to a shop that sells smoothies which was on the other side of the mall, when they got there they saw the boys standing in line, buying a smoothie. "Hey, look who's here," Stella whispered to Bloom, she smirked and pushed Bloom to get closer to Sky and kinda bumped into him, and he turned around and saw here, he said "hey, your here." "Ya," she said and turned around to her friends who were giving her thumps ups and smiling.

"So, Sky what are you doing here," Bloom asked.

"Well, I'm shopping with my annoying girlfriend, but I like you, only you I wanna get rid of my annoying girlfriend she doesn't understand that I don't love her, I need help from you," Sky said, Bloom laughed because he called his girlfriend annoying, and he needed help from her, he noticed her laughing so he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she looked at him and blushed, both of them waiting in line for a smoothie.

"Now you Flora," Stella said.

"Wait, what are you talking about," Flora asked without any notice from Stella, she was pushed to Helia, he saw her, she was going to fall, so he caught by holding her arms, and she looked him, he was handsome, and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," Flora said.

"No, problem it's a good thing that I caught you," he said.

"What kind of smoothie you like," Helia asked.

"Well, I like the blueberry-raspberry smoothie, what about you," Flora said.

"I like all types of fruit smoothies, but I never tried the blueberry-raspberry smoothie before maybe I should try it,"Helia said.

So they waited in line, Nabu spotted Aisha waiting for a Smoothie he kept on looking at her, until all the girls noticed he was looking at Aisha and Musa said"looks like someone can't keep their eye's off you." All of them laughed at Musa comment, and Aisha's cheeks turned red.

"Ya Aisha, I think he's really into you, why don't you talk to him," Stella said, and gave a glare to Stella, and so she walked to Nabu "hey Nabu," she said, and Nabu greeted her and smiled.

"So why are you here, I thought guys don't love to shop," Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"Well we were shopping with you know who...spending time with you is amazing, however with them everything goes wrong," Nabu said.

"Oh," Aisha said.

"Ya, I just want to run away from them," Nabu said.

"You poor baby, I know what you feel like,"Aisha said.

"So after when we grab a smoothie do want to sit and talk," Nabu asked.

"Sure," Aisha responded.

After when they all got they're smoothies, Sky and Bloom sat at a separate table also Flora, Helia, Aisha and Nabu, while Musa, Tecna, Daphne and Stella were looking for a table, four guys runned into them, spilling they're smoothies on their outfits.

"We're so sorry," all the boys said together helping the girls off the floor, Brandon was helping Stella, Timmy was helping Tecna, Thoren was helping Daphne again, and Riven was helping Musa.

"Hey, I can get myself off the ground thank-you very much," Stella said pissed off already since the whole smoothie was spilled on her favorite orange dress (season 4).

"Hey, I told I was really sorry, I was running away from my crazy girl friend," Brandon said and Stella noticed him, he was handsome he has dark brown chocolate hair, and dark brown eyes his outfit was nice he was wearing a dark green, short sleeves button down shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, and white sneakers shoes, she fell in love with him the moment when he helped her up, and Brandon also fell in love with her.

"Sorry, about that I guess this is my favorite dress that's why I got all angry, by the way your handsome, and thank you from helping me from the ground." Stella said.

"Your beautiful," Brandon blurted out.

"Why thank-you darling," Stella said, and blushed, and she used her magic to clean up the mess and to clean her dress.

"What's your name," Brandon asked.

"Mine's Stella, what about your's," she said.

"Stella it's a pretty name, I like it, mine is Brandon," he said and Stella blushed.

"Well, glad to meet you Brandon," she said.

"Thank-you for helping me off the ground, but it was your fault," Tecna said to Timmy and he helped her off the ground and then she noticed Timmy, he has a light brown-orange hair, and he has hazel eye color, and he was wearing a light blue short sleeves button down shirt, and a pair of beige shorts, and light blue sneakers, she fell instantly in love with him,

"Sorry, about that, he apologized again.

"So who were you guys running from anyway," Tecna asked.

"From our crazy girlfriend they're so annoying and mean and we have nothing in common with them," Timmy said frustrated.

"Wow, sorry to hear about that," Tecna said.

"What's your name," Timmy asked.

"Mine's Tecna what 'bout your's," Tecna said.

"My name is Timmy," he said.

"Um...I can get my self-up thank you," Musa said Riven helping her off the ground and Musa noticed him he was gorgeous boy that she ever seen his hair was short, spiked magenta hair and his eyes were violet, he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, with jeans short, when he looked into her dark blue eyes he felt something different within him had changed, he felt love and compassionate for this girl. Musa looked at him, he was a different guy from the rest it was like love at first sight.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said sincerely.

"It's ok at least none of us got hurt," Musa said and they both chuckled.

"So what's your name," Riven asked.

"Mine is Musa, what's your's," she asked.

"Mine is Riven, I see you have a thing for music," he said pointing at her bracelet which it had musical notes charms on it.

"Ya, music is my life," she said.

"No way it mine too, well my girlfriend never appreciated my love for music, she says it a waste of time," Riven said.

"How is music a waste of time," Musa asked curiously.

"I told her it's not, she doesn't get it," Riven said.

"Oh..it's you again," Daphne said while Thoren was helping her off the ground.

"Ya it's me again I told I can find you anywhere," he said.

"Indeed you did," Daphne said.

"Sorry about the whole incident," Thoren said.

"It's ok," Daphne said and she smiled at Thoren, and he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Look, we're sorry for what happened, we were running away from our girlfriends they're crazy and we have nothing in common with them," all the guys said (minus Thoren which he doesn't have a girl friend).

"Then why don't you guys break-up with them," the girls said.

"We tired but it didn't, it got even worse every time we wanted to break-up with them," all the guys responded at the same time.

"Well then you've come to the right person, which is me," Stella said.

"Oh no," all the girls said, they all huddled next to Stella and the other girls hearing her plan out, so Stella's plan was that they have to hang out with them and don't care about their girlfriends and care about them only.

"But first we need to find Sky and the others," Brandon said, and they all nodded.

"Found them, they're sitting over there next to the water fountain," Stella said and they all hurried off to them to tell them how to break-up with their girlfriends.

"Hey guys we found a way to break-up with our girlfriends," Brandon said.

"Really," the three guys said.

"Yes, and do you know how," Riven said.

"How," they asked.

"By spending the day with these ladies, when we see our girlfriends instead of doing in by their back cuz they won't understand like that," Riven said and all the girl blushed liking the ideas so much.

"You're right remember when we came to the bar at night with Bloom, Flora and Aisha they were pretty pissed off." Brandon said and he chuckled.

**_-Flashback-_**

"So_ who are these girls that you were out with," Diaspro said in a mocking way._

_"Umm...Diaspro me, Helia, Nabu we barged into them while we were eating ice cream, and their outfit were covered with ice cream they were going to chop off our heads, so we made it up to them by spending a day with them," Sky said to them trying to make them by the excuse that he made up completely._

_"Ok fine," Diaspro said coldly._

**_-End of flash back-_****  
**

"I remember how pissed off Diaspro was," Sky said chuckling.

"They clearly don't want us to be with you guys, but we don't want to be with them anyway," Helia said.

"I rather spend a thousand of years with you guys, instead of being with them," Riven said, and the girls blushed.

"Wow, you really don't want to be with them at all," Aisha said, and the guys nodded.

"The best way to really piss them off, is to hang out with you guys at the big party all night long, and I know it will kill Diaspro," Sky said.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU GUYS INSANE,WE'D LOVE THAT," all the girls screamed, and they hugged their guys.

"But one problem," Tecna said.

"What is it?," Musa asked.

"Our parents remember," Tecna said.

"Oh ya," the girls were bummed out immediately.

"It's really not fair," they all complained.

"What about them, what's not fair," all the guys said at the same, concerned about them.

"We're not allowed to be out hanging with any boy," they said.

"Oh," they said.

"But don't worry, you know what I don't want my parents to decide for me anymore, I wanna make my own decisions," Aisha said.

"You know what, for once Aisha is right I wanna make my own decisions," Musa said.

"Me too," Stella said

"Me three," Flora said then they all put their hands together and cheered from now on they wanna make their decisions.

"You don't have to worry about anything guys because we made our choices," all the girls said.

"Then let's the game begin," the guys said.

"What time is it now," Stella asked.

"The time is 6:30 Stella," Tecna said.

"What time dose the party begins at," Flora asked.

"It begins at 9:00 pm sharp and ends at 1:30 am," Tecna said.

"OMG, we don't have enough time to get ready," Stella yelled.

"You guys have 2hrs and a half isn't that enough time," Sky said.

"No, not for us we have to our hair, make-up, manicures, we are girls we need time to get ready, we're going back to the hotel," Bloom said.

"Then see you guys later," the boys said and with that they left.

* * *

"The girls should be back by now, so they can get ready for the party," Tiffany said.

"Ya, I wonder where they are, should we call them," Luna said.

"No, because they're here look, they're just probably done shopping now," Mariam said.

"Thank goodness," Niobe said as all the mothers sighed in relief when they saw their daughters.

"Come on girls we need to get ready," Freya said, all the mothers grabbed their daughter's hands and rushed into their room to get ready for the party, they were excited.

**-With Tiffany and Tecna...**

"Let me see what you got honey," Tiffany asked her daughter, Tecna got her clothes out of the bag and set it on the bed, it was a midriff-strapped top which is striped with green and purple color, and a mini skirt, with a white wedge shoes.

"It's perfect, but needs something still," Tiffany said thinking what else could be missing "I got it," she rushed to her room and got silver bracelets and a silver neckless that would complete the outfit, and set them on the bed with the rest of the outfit, "now it's complete, now why don't you wear your clothes and I'll wear mine," Tiffany said and went to her room to change. After when Tecna changed into her outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror she was beautiful it was her type, so she sat on the on the chair in front of her drawer where she put her make-up on top where she could see herself in the mirror. She used a rose pink blush, which suited her cheeks, used an purple eyeshadow, also an eyeliner and put mascara on her lashes which made it look longer and beautiful, and the final touch pink lip gloss, her hair was straight down, which was above her shoulders. When she was done she headed out into the living room a sat on the couch waiting for her mother, once her mother was done she came out from her room she was wearing a halter marina cap-sleeve lace dress in the color of pale blue, a short silver neckless, and pair of silver earrings, her hair was straight down until her shoulders, and wearing silver high heels, her make-up was beautiful, her eyeshadow was light blue, with a nice shade of pink blush, eyeliner and mascara, and baby pink lipstick.

"Wow mom you look stunning," Tecna said, which made her mother blush, and she said,"you look beautiful too Tecna, I wonder where is your father." Then she sat next to Tecna, both waiting for Daniel. Then they heard the door open it was Daniel, he was still wet because he and the guys were swimming, they left the beach about 15 minutes ago, and then he saw Tiffany and Tecna sitting on the couch waiting for him to come, and noticed Tiffany shaking her head, and he said "what's the matter." "Why don't you get ready," Tiffany said, so he went to get ready, took a quick shower and wore his clothes, he was done no more than 15 minutes.

"You see, I told you I would take no more than 15 minutes." Daniel said.

"By the way you two look beautiful," he said.

"Can we go now," Tecna asked and they left the room, and he whispered to Tecna in the ear "better not be with a boy."

**-With Luna and Stella..**.

"Stella what do you think I should wear, I wanna impress your father," Luna said holding a lavender one strapped shoulder dress, knee length dress, it had beautiful baby pink and fuchsia flowers on the one strapped shoulder, and it have a silver belt in the middle, and holding another dress, which was a crimson red neck strapped dress with a gold belt in the middle, and flowy at bottom and at end of the tips dress was a gold color, the length was above the knee.

"Hum...let me see which one suits you better," Stella said comparing the two dress of her mother's.

"I like the crimson red dress mom, it suits you more then the lavender one, why don't you try them on and I'll get ready," Stella said.

"What are you going to wear Stella," Luna asked.

"Don't worry what I'm going to wear, go get ready and I'll know you'll impress dad," Stella said, and Luna wanted to say something but her daughter shaked her headed as a meaning you need to get ready, and so Stella left her mother's room and grabbed her bag and headed to her room, she laid her clothes on the bed, she was looking at the two pairs one of them was the sleeveless bright orange ruffled dress, and the other was a mini halter top with fuchsia, baby pink, and yellow strips, and mini shorts. So she tried them both on she liked the dress a lot, so she decided to wear it. So she put her hair up (like season 3 when she was wearing the purple gown on her princess ball) and it had a sunflower on the side which made it look pretty. She sat in front of the mirror and put make-up on, a nice pink sparkling blush, golden eye shadow, an eyeliner and put mascara on which was the water proof one, and pink lip gloss. Her make-up was very nice. She looked like a star tonight. Then she heard a knock on the door and she said "you can come in." Luna came in she was wearing the crimson-red dress it looked amazing on her, her hair was in curls and her bangs we on the right side, she had red eyeshadow with gold sparkling blended into it, eyeliner, mascara, a dark rose blush, and bright red lipstick, and wearing a pair of gold high heels, Stella was utterly shocked and said "wow mom, you're gorgeous."

"So do you darling,"Luna said.

"Where on Magix is your father, he's gonna make us late," Luna said.

"I don't know," Stella said putting on her accessories. Then the heard the door open, "I better close the lights," Stella said and used magic to close all the lights, when he got in the whole room was pitched black, "what the...Luna Stella are you here," but before they responded to him, the light lit up in the center where Luna was, he looked at her she looked gorgeous in her red dress. She walked up closer to him, her hand up in the air, Radius grabbed her hand and she swirled and laid back with out completely her back touching Radius chest cuz it's still wet "wow you looking stunning in this dress, looks like I'll be kissing you all night long," Radius said and he chucked Luna's cheeks turned red at his comment.

"Why thank you, well Stella helped me to decide which dress." Luna said.

"Really, that girl is amazing, now let me go wash up so we can go," Radius said.

**-With Mariam, Daphne and Bloom...**

"Mom do you know what you're going to wear," both of them said at the same time.

"Well...why don't you get ready first, then I'll decide what'll wear," Mariam said.

"No, we already have our things ready," Bloom said and winked at Daphne.

"Ya we'll help you since you don't know what your going to wear," Daphne said and they dragged their mother in her room so they can help her decide what to wear"girls...girls please, why don't you guys get...she was cut of by Bloom "we already told we have all our stuff ready." Mariam knew she could not stop them, or change their minds, now they're going to help her decide, once they got inside her room, and closed the door behind them they saw two dress on the bed each one was beautiful, it was hard to decide what kind of dress their mother should wear. The first dress was a pigment green dress the entire dress was all laced, it was a neck strapped dress which was open all the way down to the waist, and a nice french-rose color belt and on the side there was flowers which were light purple, and light pink, and down from the waist it was all ruffles it was a pretty dress vey elegant, the length was above the knee. The second dress was a sun-glow yellow dress, it was a halter strapped dress in a shape of a sweet heart on the chest, it was a tight dress all the the way to the bottom, at the waist there was a heavy silver belt like swirling vines with flowers coming out, and the length was above the knees.

"So mom what exactly are you going to wear," Daphne asked.

"I don't really now, I love both dresses," Mariam replied.

"Oh I know which one you should wear mom, you should wear the green dress I love that one," Bloom said.

"What about you Dap, which one do you like," she asked.

"Well I like the green dress too," Daphne siad.

"Then the green dress it is," Mariam said,

"We're going to get dressed," both of them said leaving their mother alone to get dressed.

"So what dress did you get Bloom," Daphne said Bloom held the dress that she's going to wear it a azure-blue sweet heart dress, it was tight all the way down to the waist and there was a silver belt in the middle like swirling vines, and ruffled at the bottom.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Daphne said.

"What about your's," Bloom asked.

Daphne pulled her dress out of the bag it was a one shoulder strapped dress, the color is a sea green with gold strap-like features which was around the chest and the waist, and small light purple flowers were on the side of the waist, and from the waist and down it was flowy and on the tips of the dress is the color of gold it was a knee length dress.

"Beautiful, it's perfect," Bloom said. So they both changed into their dresses, then they started to put their make-up on Bloom's eye shadow was pale blue with pink on the wing of the eye, and light pink blush, with eyeliner, and mascara, and light pink lip gloss. Daphne's eye shadow was a light yellow-green with sparkles in it, a coral pink blush, with eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Daphne's hair pulled up into an elegant pony tail with a nice golden flowers, and the tips of her hair were curled it was nice, and Bloom's hair was in curls, adding a few more accessories, a silver heart neckless with silver heart earrings, and matching bracelets. They were already done so they decided to sit in the living room to talk, they didn't notice that their father came in.

"Hey girls," Oritel said, he noticed their outfits they were beautiful in it.

"You two look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," they both said.

"You two better not hang with boys at the party, or else," Oritel warned them.

"We know that," they both said.

Then Mariam opened the door, and walked all the way to the living room, and when Oritel saw her, his heart skipped a beat he was amazed by her beauty "you look gorgeous," he said and his cheeks turned red, she was wearing a french-rose pink shawl on top or her dress for cover, she was wearing a pale green eyeshadow, peachy-pink blush, eyeliner, mascara and bright pink lipstick, and her hair was curled. Mariam blushed at his comment and said "why thank you, why don't you get ready," she said and he went to his room to get ready and Mariam looked at her daughters, "what," they both said chuckling with laughter.

**-With Matlin and Musa-**

"Musa, let me see what you're going to wear," Matlin said.

"Let me go get the bag,"Musa said and brought the bag which was in her room, she came back and set her dress on the bed it was a red-voilet dress it was off-the shoulder on both sides and in the middle there a v-opening, it was tight dress, in the middle they're was a plum belt (ribbon kinda way) with a silver flower in the middle, and short length dress.

"It's beautiful and it suits your skin complex, you'll look stunning when you were it darling," Matlin said.

"Thanks mom," Musa said.

"But it needs something, let me go see what I have," Matlin said and rushed to her jewelry box and grabbed what she needed, and then set them on the bed "what do you think Musa?" Matlin asked.

"They're beautiful, but didn't dad gave you this neckless to you," Musa asked.

"Yes, but I want you to wear it tonight," Matlin said, it was a silver-gold neckless.

"He gave to you when you got engaged with him right, it must've been so special to you mom,"Musa said and she nodded.

"It was a special day for me and your father," Matlin said.

"Sure it was, so do you know what you're going to wear," Musa asked, and she nodded she went to the closet to grab a dress it was a halter-neck dress it had a yellow jewel in the middle, and the straps on the waist were yellow, the dress color is a ruby pink dress and it was flowy.

"It's a pretty dress mom," Musa said.

"Let's get ready,"Matlin said and Musa headed to her room to get dress. Musa put on make-up her eye shadow was light plum, her blush color was rosy pink, with eyeliner, and mascara, and light pink lip gloss her hair was up and all curled up. She was ready for the party tonight, she was done so she decided to knock on the door to see her mother, but then she heard the door open it was her father he came in and closed the door.

"Hey dad," Musa said.

"Hey Musa, you look beautiful in that dress, and isn't that the neckless I gave your mother, when I first proposed to her, and one day I wanted you to wear it," Ho-Boe said, they were sitting on the couch, when Matlin came out of her room she was stunning in her ruby pink halter-neck dress, her hair was in a curl updo hair style which suited her, she was wearing a nice pink eyeshadow with sparkles in it, eyeliner, mascara, and a nice sunset pink color blush, and a nice pink lipstick.

"Wow, Matlin you look magnificent," Ho-Boe said and she blushed.

"Thank-you now why don't you get ready so we can go," Matlin said and with that Ho-Boe got off the couch and went to get ready.

**-With Niobe and Aisha...**

Aisha was in her room getting ready, she already has her things set on the bed, she was painting her nails in the teal color which is the same color as her dress. She was curling up her hair and straightening her bangs then she heard a knock on the door and said "who is it."

"It's me dear," Niobe said.

"You can come in," Aisha said finally she was done doing her hair, Niobe opened the door she was two dresses in her hands and put them on the bed.

"Is dad here," Aisha said.

"No, not yet but here's on his way here, it'll take him about 15 min to be here," Niobe said.

"I don't know which dress I should wear," Niobe said.

"Let me see," Aisha said.

"They're on the bed," Niobe said and Aisha looked at the two dresses the first one was violet-blue dress with double straps on each side and a slit down the sides and a nice gold belt in the middle of the dress and the second dress was a off-the-shoulder dress in the color of pale purple, and a flows at the bottom and the tips of the dress was lime green.

"I like the first dress mom," Aisha said.

"Well then...the first dress it is," Niobe said and left her daughter alone and headed to her room to change, Aisha was already putting make-up on, her eyeshadow was blue-green it was pretty, eyeliner, mascara, light pink blush, and lip gloss. She was already done, she wanted to go check on her mom if she's done, so she walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Come in," Niobe said. When Aisha walked in she saw her mother, she was glowing like a star, she had very light make-up on, and her hair was down.

"Wow mom, you look pretty," Aisha said.

"Thank you sweet heart," Niobe said.

"Now where is your father, if he doesn't show up now, we might be late," Niobe said.

"Don't worry mom he'll show up," Aisha said, five minutes later they heard the door open, "mom, dad came," Aisha said in a low voice and when she opened the door, she saw her father "hey dad," Aisha said.

"Sweetheart, your beautiful a properly dressed." Terendor said.

"Well thank-you dad, I better leave you and mom alone," Aisha said and closed the door behind her.

"Wow, Niobe you look beautiful, indeed I've married a beautiful women," Terendor said and Niobe blushed.

"Well...than why don't you wash up, so we can go," Niobe said with that Terendor was getting ready.

**-With Freya and Flora...**

"So what are going to wear Flora huh," Miele asked.

"I'm going to wear a nice pink dress, if you want to see it, it's in the bag," Flora said, so Miele went and grabbed the bag which was hanging in the closet and pulled the dress out of the bag and the dress was a neck-strapped dress, roses petals were around the chest and the waist, the dress color was lime green with pink rose petals, and the green steams of the flower were wrapped around the waist of the dress, it was a knee length dress and gasped "wow, it's so pretty Flora."

"Thank-you Miele," Flora said.

"Man, I wish I could go to the party with you and mom and dad," Miele said complaining all day long that she wants to go to the party but she can't because this party is not for her age.

"Well when the time is right, you can go," Flora said.

"Still it's not fair I'm 13 and your 18," Miele said.

Flora sighed and said "you're still kid, and I'm legally an adult so maybe when your my age mom and dad will let you go."

"I'm not a kid but a teenager," Miele said.

"Well a very young teenager since 13 is the beginning of being a teenager," Flora said and Miele knew she was right, after all her birthday happened a few month ago so she just starting her teenage life for that matter of fact. After when Flora was all done with her make-up, she went to her mother's room to see what's she's wearing. So Flora headed to her mother's room and knocked the door, "you can come in," Freya said and Flora opened the door and when she saw her mother she gasped. Her mother was wearing a one shoulder strapped dress, it was fuchsia pink dress with bright yellow sunflowers on the one strapped shoulder and a nice yellow belt on the waist, and pink high heels, her make-up was a nice pink eyeshadow with eyeliner, mascara, and a nice pink blush, and dark pink lipstick her hair was an updo style and was straight down (a little).

"Wow mom you're beautiful," Flora said.

"Thank you sweet heart," Freya said.

Then they heard the door open it was Killian, "daddy finally you came," Miele said she ran to her father to give him a hug but he said "don't hug me because I'm still wet, I don't want you to get wet., so where's your sister and mother are they ready yet."

Flora came out with her mother and when he saw saw them, he siad "you two look glamours."

"Why don't you get ready Killian," Freya said, and he walked to Freya and kept on looking at her and she blushed and he headed in side the room to get ready.

* * *

**In the next chapter in will be a _M_ rating, because of a scene in the next chapter because alcohol will be involved in the party and it'll be a disaster, the boys will take the girls with them to a romantic hotel and spend the night together and they'll...be in trouble the first thing in the morning because of last night, but they weren't their selves, none of them were aware of what they're doing with the guys. Plus in this chapter I wanted the girls to have make over.**


End file.
